


Nothing Could Have Prepared Her For This

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knocking good. Magic bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Could Have Prepared Her For This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag. Prompt is caught as per swan_secrets' request.

‘Oh, Emma, fuck!’ exclaimed Snow, head bowed down to bite at Emma’s shoulder to silence herself (badly). 

Emma relished her mother’s nails digging into her arse. It paired well with the ache in her shoulder and the thrust of her fingers into Snow White’s wet, clenching heat.

Snow would no doubt berate her later for being too impatient and fucking her against the wall instead of in a nice comfortable bed, but it would be a token complaint. That was a certainty with the way she was trying to rub her clit against the fly of Emma’s jeans. Or Emma’s fingers. Or just anywhere on Emma really. 

_I should probably learn cleaning spells._

‘Don’t tease me, Baby. Let me cum,’ groaned Snow, twisting her head to pull at Emma’s earlobe with her teeth. 

Emma grinned and twisted her fingers playfully, ‘Say that again. Beg me again.’

Snow clutched her closer, ‘Please Emma. Please, let Mommy cum. I’m so close, Baby. So close.’ 

Emma groaned in appreciation and thrust harder, putting the weight of her hips behind it. 

‘Cum for me, Mommy.’ 

Snow could only tighten her legs around Emma’s waist and her arms around Emma’s shoulders as she orgasmed, face tucked against Emma’s neck. 

***Poof***

‘Miss Swan, did you know that… BY THE GODS! I’M GOING TO BE SICK!’ 

***POOF***

‘What the fuck??? Regina!?’ exclaimed Emma. ‘I TOLD her poofing in and out of places is a bad habit. Just 'cause Henry is fine with her using magic again... Seriously.’


End file.
